Cybernetic
, an NPC with cybernetics in the Bestine Cantina]] Cybernetics refers to a category of biomechanical equipment used to replace body parts. Some cybernetics enhance the body part they replace by granting protections, skill mods, and special abilities. However, armor can not be equipped on any part of a cybernetic limb. Further, equipped weapons will prevent right arm cybernetic special abilities from functioning. Cybernetic torso, arms, forearms, hands, and legs can be crafted by engineering traders. Cybernetic arms can also be obtained as quest rewards or found as loot on Kashyyyk. Cybernetic Specialists Cybernetic Specialists can install or remove any cybernetics for a fee of 5000 credits for the procedure provided the patient has enough cyber-psychosis resistance (CPR) points. They are located on the second floor of major Medical Centers. The specialist can not remove the cybernetic arm until you take all appearance tab items off the arm also. All characters begin with 2 CPR points and gain an additional 2 CPR points at levels 18, 42, 66, and 90 for a total of 10 CPR points. Craftable cybernetics First introduced in Game Update 12, the following cybernetic styles can be crafted by engineering traders: *Antilles BioGen 980 Series *Athakam Medtech *Bio-Tech Industries Combat *Holowan Mechanicals Cybernetic Reward and loot cybernetics Cybernetic right arms A Cybernetic Arm A Cybernetic Arm is a type of right arm cybernetics and a quest reward for completion of Treun Lorn from Doctor Kinesworthy. He is located (/wp 22 -405) inside the Myyydril Caverns in the northwest area of Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. This arm is similar in appearance to Antilles BioGen 980 Series style. ;Benefits *5700 standard and special protection A Cybernetic Arm (critical snipe) A Cybernetic Arm (critical snipe) is a type of right arm cybernetics and a quest reward for completion of The Search Begins from Doctor Kinesworthy. He is located (/wp 22 -405) inside the Myyydril Caverns in the northwest area of Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. This arm is similar in appearance to Holowan Mechanicals Cybernetic style. ;Benefits *4800 standard and special protection */cyborgCriticalSnipe redirects power from your cybernetic enhancement to a ranged weapon in order to deliver a lethal blast to your enemy. A Cybernetic Arm (lightning) A Cybernetic Arm (lightning) is a type of right arm cybernetics found as loot from N-K "Necrosis" located inside an instance in the Myyydril Caverns in the northwest area of Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. This arm is similar in appearance to Bio-Tech Industries Combat style. ;Benefits *4800 standard and special protection */cyborgLightning will overload your cybernetic to deliver a massive electrical shock to a nearby opponent. A Cybernetic Deconstruction Arm A Cybernetic Deconstruction Arm is a type of right arm cybernetics and a collection reward for completion of High Quality Resource Collection. This arm is similar in appearance to Holowan Mechanicals Cybernetic style. ;Benefits *Luck: 110 *Reverse engineering chance: 5 A Cyborg Arm A Cyborg Arm is a type of right arm cybernetics found as loot from Mellichae. This item was only available between Publish 20 Notes for 19 July 2005 and Publish 25 Notes for November 15 2005. This arm is similar in appearance to Athakam Medtech style. ;Benefits *None Replica Anakin Skywalker Cybernetic Forearm This Cybernetic Forearm is the reward for finishing the Corellia Droid Factory quest line segment of legacy, it is a replica of the Cybernetic Arm created by Anakin Skywalker after the start of the Clone Wars, the hand part of the arm is similar to the Holowan Mechanicals style Benefits *3630 kinetic layered protection *Biolinkable *Deconstructable Cybernetic left arms A Cybernetic Arm (revive) A Cybernetic Arm (revive) is a type of left arm cybernetics and a quest reward for completion of Queen's Healing Touch from Yraka Nes. She is located (/wp 73 -428) inside the Myyydril Caverns in the northwest area of Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. This arm is similar in appearance to Antilles BioGen 980 Series style. ;Benefits *4800 standard and special protection */cyborgRevive will utilize your cybernetic enhancement to revive a dead ally. You must be out of combat to use this ability. A Cybernetic Arm (strength buff) A Cybernetic Arm (strength buff) is a type of left arm cybernetics and a quest reward for completion of "The Lost" from Doctor Kinesworthy. He is located (/wp 22 -405) inside the Myyydril Caverns in the northwest area of Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. This arm is similar in appearance to Bio-Tech Industries Combat style. ;Benefits *4800 standard and special protection */cyborgStrengthBuff overloads your cybernetic enhancement to temporarily increase your ability to inflict melee weapon damage as well as increasing your stamina.(200 Str/100 Sta for 1 Min.) A Cybernetic Arm (sure shot) A Cybernetic Arm (sure shot) is a type of left arm cybernetics and a quest reward for completion of The Great Hunter from Qakkee. He is located inside the Bestine cantina on Tatooine. This arm is similar in appearance to Holowan Mechanicals Cybernetic style. ;Benefits *4800 standard and special protection */cyborgSureShot redirects power from your cybernetic enhancement to your ranged weapon to deliver a precise shot. Cybernetic legs These legs were the result of being cloned off planet from during the release of Rage of the Wookiees until Update Notes: May 1 2005. During this time there was a random chance (approximately 20%) that a character would receive gray generic (no skill mods or special abilities) cybernetic left arm, right arm, or legs when killed on an elite planet (Dathomir, Yavin IV, etc.) where they had not stored clone data. These legs are similar in appearance to Athakam Medtech style. If you had these legs, your stats were hindered and if you got them removed by a Cybernetic Specialist, you couldn't keep them. However, a workaround was to offer the leg to a vendor or bazzar to have it removed without consequences, with the bonus to keep them as a standard item in your inventory. Cybernetic legs (burst run) and Cybernetic legs (kick down) can no longer be obtained, apart from trading with another player who previously received them. Just these two leg items cannot be installed by a Cybernetic Specialist. Cybernetic legs (burst run) Cybernetic legs (burst run) can no longer be obtained, apart from trading with another player. These legs are similar in appearance to Bio-Tech Industries Combat style. These legs are said to be still equippable. *Effect: Base Movement Speed +40% *Ability: /cyborgBurstRun will overload your cybernetic legs to provide you with a short term dramatic speed increase. Cybernetic legs (kick down) Cybernetic legs (kick down) can no longer be obtained, apart from trading with another player. These legs are similar in appearance to Holowan Mechanicals Cybernetic style. These legs are said to be still equippable. *Ability: /cyborgKickDown overloads the power of your cybernetic enhancement to deliver a powerful kick attack! See also *Cybernetic crafting Sources * * * Category:Cybernetics